charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Vaughn
'''Dr. Macy Vaughn' is the eldest of the Charmed Ones, meaning that it is her duty to protect innocents and vanquish evil. She balances these responsibilities with her job at Hilltowne University, being the lab supervisor in their Department of Genetics. Having been separated from her sisters for most of her life, Macy is learning where she fits within the Vera family and what it means to be a part of a sisterhood. Macy is a witch with heightened abilities, due to her being a Charmed One. Along with her basic abilities as a witch (casting spells and brewing potions), she possesses the power to move things with her mind. Furthermore, Macy can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones, allowing them to vanquish the most powerful of demons. Unlike her sisters, Macy was infected with demon blood as a baby, giving her a darkness that grants her several demonic powers: the evil sight, demonic translation, resistance to pain and her voice has deepened when her darkness takes over. Macy briefly took on the power of The Source of All Evil, although it has since been drained into her pendant. She is the daughter of Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn. This makes her the older maternal half-sister of Melanie Vera and the older sister of Margarita Vera. She is also the current girlfriend of Julian Shea, the ex-girlfriend of the late Galvin Burdette and is close friends with the Whitelighter of all of the Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood. History Early life Macy Vaughn was stillborn to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn on November 27, 1990, but was resurrected by a Necromancer using demon blood. When she was young, her father told her that her mother died when she was two years of age, when in reality, Marisol had left them as Macy would die if Marisol looked in her eyes ever again. When she grew older, she was sent to boarding school in Connecticut where she was one out of the two students of color within her class. During that time, she became friends with the other student of color, Tasha, but she felt a certain pressure to portray herself as "smart" and "serious" due to her and Tasha being the only representation of people of color within their grade. during her time at the boarding school Macy was bullied so badly that she begged her father not to send her back. Her father died later on in life which affected Macy greatly due to the fact that he was the only family she had known and she was now truly alone. After becoming a brilliant geneticist, Macy found a job at a university and moved to the small town of Hilltowne to continue her work. She would meet Galvin Burdette and the two started a friendship. One day while walking through the town with Galvin, Macy's life took a turn as she discovered a familiar manor and learned of the death of Marisol Vera. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= In "Pilot", recognizing the manor from a picture that she had found in her father's possessions, Macy began to investigate what happened to Marisol and who she was. This lead up to her gaining the courage to go to the manor and confront who she expected to be her sisters. She was in the middle of showing the picture of her and her mother to her sisters when the power went out in the house. The girls did not know it at the time but this was the moment where they activated their powers and kick-started their destinies as the Charmed Ones. Macy was starting to ask questions about their mother but was iced out when Mel started to question Macy's intentions. Hurt and insulted, Macy left the house with her picture and would later meet Galvin to tell him what happened. Galvin tried to convince Macy to give her sisters another chance but this angered her, causing her to use powers for the first time and throw a bottle with her mind. Not understanding what had happened, Macy ran off after claiming that she was drunk. The next day, Macy was kidnapped and brought to the attic of the Vera manor. She soon learned that her kidnapper was none other than a Whitelighter named Harry Greenwood who took the girls to introduce them to the world of magic and their identities as witches. Macy was the most skeptical out of the three, trying to come up with scientific reasons for all of the magical acts she was witnessing. Macy left the manor to gather her thoughts but later had to come back when she learned Maggie had been attacked by a demon dog. Studying some residual goo from the attack, Macy discovered that baking soda could act as a vanquishing tool for the unknown demon they were facing. She presented her findings to her sisters but the two began to argue, not agreeing on whether or not to accept their Charmed destiny. Maggie told Mel that she knows that she blames her for their mother's death and that she blames herself, too. After blowing up at her sister, Maggie ran away from the group which prompted Macy to follow after her, only to discover that Maggie was kidnapped, once again. Both she and her sister started to search for Maggie when they learned that she had been taken to Kappa Tau Kappa by Lucy. Macy arrived at the campus just in time to save Maggie from her ex-boyfriend, Brian, who was being possessed by a demon. After vanquishing their first demon, the sisters began to bond, resulting in them heading back to the manor to watch old videos of their mother. Macy watched the videos and saw how great her mother was but became saddened by the fact that she was abandoned. Later that night, Macy recalled the details of her mother's death and remembered a key piece of information about their mother's true killer. She went to The Book of Shadows and researched all night to find a demon that related to the cold and crows. Believing that she had found the real killer of her mother, Macy goes to share the information with Maggie and Mel but discovered that Mel was already at the protest on campus. The two raced off to campus to find Mel and, on the way, Macy updated Maggie about the demon they would be facing. They were able to arrive at the laboratory just in time to stop the demon, Taydeus, from harming Mel. Macy tried to use the spell she found to vanquish the demon but was unable to since the girls never formally accepted their destinies as the Charmed Ones. Macy accepted her destiny, wanting to know her sisters and also be able to understand magic at a molecular level. She was able to vanquish the demon with her sisters and officially became the Charmed Ones. In "Let This Mother Out", the next day, Macy wants to talk to the spirit of her mother through the Spirit Board to figure out why she abandoned her. The spirit asks them not to trust Harry but as a scientist, Macy doesn't want to jump to conclusions without proof. So, she urges her sisters to use a Truth Serum on Harry to see if he's telling the truth. However, Mel convinces Maggie to summon the spirit from the ouija board without waiting for Macy. The spirit looks exactly like their mother. She tells them that Harry is the one who killed her in order to steal the girls' powers. After seeing her, Macy becomes so emotional and wants to believe that it is their mother, but Maggie's instincts warn her not to trust the spirit. Macy asks the spirit why she abandoned her as a child but the spirit says it's a long complicated story for another time. So, Macy and Mel overrule Maggie and they all go to get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, that the spirit is, in fact, an imposter demon trying to steal their powers using the prism. With Harry's help, the girls fix vanquish the demon. In "Sweet Tooth", TBA In "Exorcise Your Demons", Niko and her partner Trip Bailey visit Macy and her sisters to question them about a missing Angela, but the arrival of Elder Charity Callahan throws them off the trail. Charity explains that Angela is beyond saving and has to be killed using the Power of Three. Mel and Maggie are against the decision, but Macy supports it after thinking that rationally to save thousands versus a single person justifies this. After her sisters abduct a possessed Angela, Charity reveals that, years ago, she cast a spell on Marisol that erased her emotional pain from abandoning Macy. Finding her sisters, Macy has a change of heart and agrees to help her sisters save Angela. Together they learn their mother wrote a secret spell of exorcism, based in Santería, that only they can use. The girls recite the spell and exorcise the Harbinger; however, Tripp, who had been following them, is killed by flying debris. Unfortunately, the demon Alastor uses a hypnotic suggestion to compel Charity to give him the vessel holding the Harbinger. In "Other Women", Macy meets billionaire Alastor Caine, who has an interest in her work, and learns that Galvin has started a relationship with another woman, Summer whom she suspects to be a demon. Summer turns out not to be a succubus, but Macy notices a strange mark on Galvin. Later, to help Mel protect Niko, Macy uses the Power of Three to change history so as to prevent Niko and Mel from ever meeting. In "Kappa Spirit", at Macy's behest, Harry looks into Galvin's mark, believing it to be demonic in nature. At work, Alastor orders mandatory blood tests for everyone in the university lab hoping to gain Macy's blood sample. After casting a spell to deal with Brenda Mancini, a girl who fell to her death while drunk in 1989 after being rejected as a pledge and has now returned as a revenant, Mel and Maggie see a memory of their mother pregnant with Macy, and fearful for her health. Meanwhile, Macy decides to contact a Yoruba priestess for help; she is warned that Galvin's mark indicates a "darkness" within her, one that has been present since her birth. Afterwards, Hunter Caine steals Macy's blood sample from the lab, and Macy finds a key hidden behind a plaque at home. In "Out of Scythe", the new lab director, Julia Wagner, offers Macy a position as supervisor, but only if she dismisses Galvin. A satyr, Leon, visits Macy and her sisters with news that a shadow demon has stolen his shard of the Scythe of Tartarus, which, when reassembled, has the power to release any imprisoned demons. Another shard is stolen from the fertility goddess Sela, and a swarm of insects leads the girls to the third and final shard. Using Macy's key, the sisters discover that the final shard is a beacon. The girls set a trap, but the demon manages to reforge the Scythe by calling the pieces together. A mysterious girl then steals it and disappears, while the demon escapes. The sisters promise to be more honest with each other from now on. Macy persuades Wagner to let Galvin stay on, instead firing another employee. In "Bug a Boo", while on the hunt for the mysterious girl, the sisters discover that a group of Cicada Demons are using a dating app to attract new prey. At work, Macy learns from Galvin that his research has been cut, and that he and Summer have ended their relationship. When Macy is ensnared by the cicada demons, her sisters rescue her and kill the queen, saving the other victims. Having nearly kost her life trying to start a relationship, Macy decides to rekindle her romance with Galvin, only for him to be struck by a car. In "Jingle Hell", Macy and her sisters prepare for Christmas, only for an injured Galvin to show up looking for Macy. Macy notices Parker reacts adversely to Galvin's mark, and suspects his demonic nature; Hunter then ties her up and takes her place. He then tries to kill the sisters, but Parker fights him off and Mel uses her new Mark of the Sarcana to summon a flock of crows, driving him away. Later, Hunter returns and the sisters banish him to Tartarus with Parker's help, but Harry and the staff are pulled down with Hunter, and Galvin discovers their secret. In "Keep Calm and Harry On", the Elders refuse to help the girls rescue Harry, so Charity encourages them to work on other priorities. After Galvin accepts that Macy is a witch, he helps her break into Wagner's office, where they find evidence that she is experimenting with demon DNA. Meanwhile, Charity reluctantly gives the sisters the vessel holding the Harbinger, but when they give it to Dante, they discover the vessel to be empty. Maggie's powers falter, as she used magic to take away her pain, and a furious Dante traps her in Tartarus. To save her, Mel and Macy get Parker to help them steal the Harbinger from his father; Mel also steals some Hellfire for the Sarcana. Alistair compels Wagner to reveal what happened to Hunter, and he intercepts the sisters just as they rescue Harry and Maggie. Through love, Maggie creates a new spell that nearly vanquishes Alistair before he escapes. Galvin shows Macy files indicating that she and Maggie share the same parents, while Mel only shares a mother. In "Witch Perfect", Macy shares Galvin's findings with her sisters, but neither takes it well. Through magic, Macy learns that Marisol and her father Dexter secretly kept in touch until he died. Meanwhile, Macy and Harry realize that Mr. Miranda, the choir director of the Hilltones, is possessed by a demon known as The Maestro and has turned the Hilltones into sirens, so he can absorb the souls of the entire audience at their show. Using the Power of Three, the sisters release the demon controlling Mr. Miranda while Galvin imprisons it in the pipe and frees the soloist. While reading Dexter's letters with Macy, Maggie finds out that he and Marisol resurrected Macy from the dead when she was still a child. In "You're Dead to Me", wanting answers, Macy performs a ritual to call forth Knansie, the Necromancer who resurrected her, unaware that doing so has broken a spell shielding her from Cyd, a witch who seeks to kill her. Macy bonds with Knansie, learning that Necromancy can "turn" (corrupt) resurrected beings. Later, Cyd attacks the house, but Macy subdues her. Cyd manages to escape from Macy and Knansie's grasp, and takes Maggie hostage to force Macy to give her Knansie. Macy nearly kills Cyd in anger before Maggie stops her, and she explains that Knansie has been using her power to turn everyone she resurrects as part of a demonic pact; Parker tricks her into breaking the pact and she turns to dust. Macy makes a deal with Wagner to remove her darkness. In "Manic Pixie Nightmare", Parker asks Maggie and her sisters to look into the death of a classmate who killed himself, only to have the same thing happen to another man right in front of her and her sisters. The culprit is Chloe, a pixie in human form; however, Harry remarks that pixies are normally benevolent creatures. Meanwhile, Galvin asks Macy to help him contact the spirit of his late grandmother for help combatting her darkness, and she explains that Galvin must learn how to perform a cleansing ritual. Macy and her sisters try to trap Chloe, but she hypnotizes Harry and uses him to escape. It turns out that Zack, a luckless film student, is controlling Chloe and using her to dispose of his classmates, and now intends to sacrifice Harry so that he can steal his magic. Maggie and Parker manage to break Chloe's hold over Harry, while Mel frees her from Zack's control. After sending Chloe on her way, Mel uses a Sarcana hex to compel Zack to turn himself in much to Macy and Maggie's shock. In "Touched by a Demon", Macy burns her hand without feeling it, which Harry divines as a sign of demonic influence. Upset, she accidentally brings Gideon and Levi, two angels from the 90s TV show Heaven's Vice, to life. A demon from the show escapes and Macy defeats him by convincing him that he isn't real, which the brothers overhear. Macy persuades them to return to their show, but Levi, tired of being good, sends her and Harry back instead so he and Gideon can be free. With only fifteen minutes before the show ends, Macy has her sisters capture Gideon and Levi, while she and Harry allow themselves to be captured by the show's "devil" so they can kill him with his own horn. Mel opens a portal for the brothers to go back, and Macy decides that she will ask Charity for help; a distrustful Mel refuses to have any part. In "Switches & Stones", while meeting with the Elders, Charity and Macy are summoned by Harry to the chamber Maggie and Parker ended up in, which turns out to be a "Vortex Viribus", a place of intense magical power, beneath the sisters' house. The Vortex Viribus unknowingly awakens a latent power, known as The Evil Sight, inside of Macy. Unaware of this, Macy fears that her powers may have turned a man to stone, but Harry determines that another demon is responsible. Macy learns that the demon is Medusa, whom Charity wants to kill over Macy's objections. The sisters discover that a pledge named Daphne summoned Medusa to take revenge on the people who slut-shamed her. Macy realizes that Medusa does not curse those who look at her, only those who look away, and convinces her to restore her victims and leave the mortal realm. Macy asks Charity if she could learn to use her demon powers for good; using them again leads to the revelation that Charity was responsible for Marisol's murder. In "Memento Mori", rather than kill her, Charity uses her magic to wipe Macy's memories. Macy's sisters later reveal that Charity's sister, Fiona, is alive, but is convinced by them to keep it a secret. When Macy starts regaining her memories, Charity mind-wipes her again and lies to Macy that her demon side is growing stronger. Macy and Harry discover the body of Elder Priyanka Bari in the attic, and Macy is convinced she killed her. Charity proposes binding Macy's powers, but Harry warns that doing so could permanently destroy the Power of Three. After discussing the matter, Mel and Maggie decide to go against Charity's instructions and consult Dr. Wagner, which only feeds their doubts about the situation. Macy recovers her memories and realizes that she anticipated Charity wiping them. Charity then appears, seals Macy in the Vortex, and tries to kill her. Macy manages to distract her by mentioning Fiona, just in time for Mel and Maggie to reach her, subdue Charity, and use the Vortex to strip her of her powers. The sisters discover that Charity killed Marisol to stop her from unbinding their abilities, but that Marisol was able to finish the spell with her dying breath. Fiona arrives to taunt the fallen Charity for her crimes. Unknown to Macy and her sisters, Alistair rescues Charity from being sent to Tartarus. In "Surrender", the Elders scapegoats Harry for Charity's actions, stripping him of his powers and immortality. Harry returns home, and informs the sisters that his body is rapidly aging, requiring a new Whitelighter to be appointed. In an attempt to force the Elders to summon them, Mel uses her powers in public, only for the three to be reprimanded and sent back. Meanwhile, Macy and her sisters deal with a cult led by the demon Viralis, who feeds on women to maintain his virility. After learning that Viralis can only be killed with his own dagger, Maggie offers herself as bait assuming that Viralis cannot control her, but he does and escapes. Harry arrives, and provides a spell to allow Macy and Mel to track him. Viralis feeds Maggie his blood and sends her to kill her sisters. Macy defeats Viralis and Maggie gives the demon's blood to Wagner. Fiona defies Jada and restores Harry's immortality so she can probe his mind once more, but he resists. Furious, she teleports away with him. In "The Replacement", the sisters meet their new Whitelighter, Tessa, who insists on a strict regimen of training and tests. Maggie finds out that the school wants her to pay full tuition, and Mel discovers that she'll be working at the bachelorette party for Niko and her fiancée Greta. Galvin returns just as a vampire appears in Hilltowne. Maggie tries to pass as black for a scholarship, but during the interview, she runs out after her powers of empathy start expanding uncontrollably. When another victim winds up dead, Maggie realizes that she can now commune with lost souls, and realizes that the "vampire" is actually a Yoruba demon known as the Abiku, and that it has possessed Galvin's body. Macy uses her demonic magic to stop his heart, forcing the Abiku out and allowing his soul to return, but the demon then drags her back to the house. Using a fire extinguisher to defeat the Abiku's invisibility, the sisters slay it with a sacred dagger. A traumatized Galvin breaks up with Macy when she won't give up her demon side. After finding out that the entire Sarcana coven (except for Jada) was slaughtered by Fiona, who had Harry undee her thrall, the sisters vow to find Harry with Tessa's help. In "Source Material", Macy and sisters inform Tessa of Harry's plight, and put a tracker on her while she searches for him, but when she discards it, Mel asks Niko to help find her. While receiving his final treatment, Parker's demon side lashes out and seemingly kills his mother. When Macy comes in the next day, she and Galvin find her body. Mel and Niko spy on Tessa, and Mel teleports with her to a secret tomb where Fiona plans to find an artifact that can rid the world of magic. Macy uses her powers to identify Hunter as Wagner's killer, though not before he tricks Parker into believing that Maggie no longer loves him. The sisters confront Fiona, Tessa is killed shielding Mel from a magic bolt, and only through the Power of Three do they force her to retreat. Harry speculates that the artifact is not in the tomb, but somewhere in the world. Although he is no longer bound to the Charmed Ones, he elects to stay with them. Alistair returns to the tomb and retrieves the artifact from a demonic seal. Galvin accepts a job with Doctors Without Borders and leaves the university, much to Macy's dismay. In "Ambush", with the threat of the apocalypse looming, the Elders are killed one by one and this forces Elder Devorah Silver to cooperate with the Charmed ones. While in discussion with the sisters, they bring the ultimate theory that Fiona is the steward of the Source as well as the Keeper of the Sacred Flame, but all the Elders must be killed for the prophecy to come true. Macy is turning darker, spitting insults at her sisters left and right. Even Harry is beginning to be frightened by Macy's darkness. While Macy turns darker, Lucy shows up, controlled by Alastair; she goes upstairs to the loft and rips a page out of the witches book. Later, Macy makes herself into a voodoo doll to try and strip Fiona of her immortality, and it becomes demonic, as she starts stabbing herself to hurt her. Macy witnesses Alastair speak to Fiona and learns that they are all after the same raw power. Meanwhile, more Elders have been killed, leaving only six. One of the Elders and the Charmed Ones trap the killer, which turns out to be Hunter Caine. But he is well equipped and kills more Elders, leaving only one left. The Charmed Ones regroup back at the house to come up with a strategy but it turns into an intervention for Macy as she becomes darker, and hurts Mel. When she resumes to her normal state, she snaps the needle to prevent it from getting worse. Once things have settled, they find a secret passage in the house, and a hologram of their mother speaks to them, providing them with new weapons. By this point, Lucy is at a party with Hunter, and he requests that the Charmed Ones bring the last Elder. The new weapons level the playing field, but it does not bring success as he manages to throw a dagger and kill the last Elder, causing the humans of Hilltowne to fall victim to pestilence. In "Red Rain", Galvin is conveniently back working back at the hospital and calls the Charmed Ones over about those who have been admitted with a strange virus. Due to the nature of what the patients are going through, they believe the Harbinger has been released. Patients are waking up and trying to kill people. Macy believes this all her fault for failing to use her Evil Sight prior to the outbreak. Soon, the infection has spread beyond the hospital; Galvin having learned a lot from his adventures of trying to find a cure for Macy, starts performing a ritual to stop the infection. He does not reveal that as part of the ritual he has to sacrifice himself. Macy tries to stop him, but he completes the spell – the patients are healed, but Galvin is dead. Regardless of Galvin's sacrifice, the Source still rises and after Maggie is kidnapped by Alastair, Macy intervenes, using her darkness to save Maggie and destroy Alastair by becoming the Source herself. Using her god-like powers, Macy saves everyone in Hilltown, wiping their memories in the process, and then revives Galvin. In "The Source Awakens", Macy's psyche is adversely affected by the power of the Sacred Flame, and she uses her powers to alter reality, unaware her meddling profound ramifications. When Macy suspects that her sisters are trying to strip her of her newfound power and are afraid of her, she believes bringing her mother back will bring balance to the sisterhood, and enable her to keep her new powers. Regardless, Marisol cannot be with Macy because of the terms of her resurrection, and does all over again. Blaming Mel for not ever truly accepting her from the beginning, Macy alters history again and makes Mel be the sacrifice to keep their mother alive. However, Macy's meddling with time has had a damaging effect, so much so that it has an adverse on the past Harry and the past sisters, who soon figure out in their realities that something is not right. They finally attain their past memories and know they must stop Macy from meddling with time. Macy realizes that destiny will always assert itself, so rather than trying to ensure her mother remains alive, she removes herself from existence to prevent it from happening. Suddenly, their lives turns into a dystopian world where the Charmed Ones don't exist, and their mother is living in a hide-out type of environment. Their mother suggests to Mel, Maggie, and Harry that they go back to the point that Macy felt disconnected from her sisters — and that's exactly what they do. The sisters intervene right before Macy can resurrect Galivn, and manage to get through to her, promising their sisterhood will remain intact no matter what. Afterwards, the three perform a spell that removes the Sacred Flame's powers from Macy and place it within Macy's pendant. After Harry his the pendant, which split into three pieces, he mind-wipes their memories so they no not of its location. After returning home, the Charmed Ones are thanked by the supernatural community and asked to fill the place of the Elders, who have since perished. Content after realizing she isn't alone anymore, Macy goes inside to celebrate with her new family and friends, telekinetically closing the front door. |-|Season 2= In "Safe Space", TBA In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA In "Careful What You Witch For", TBA In "Deconstructing Harry", TBA '' Personality Macy is an intense science nerd that is both driven and brilliant but also shy. She can sometimes come off as cold since she prioritizes facts and logic over her emotions. Physical Appearance Macy is a lean young woman in her late twenties and physically taller than her sisters. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Macy is of Puerto Rican and African-American descent. Powers and Abilities *If you want to see the development of Macy's powers throughout the series, go to this page: ''Macy Vaughn/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Passive Powers *'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Macy and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Macy and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. Since Macy is a Charmed One, the effects of Charity's memory wipe was not totally effective and the memories kept coming back.According to Charity in Memento Mori. *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Macy is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). *'Resistance:' the Charmed Ones are able to resist the effects of having their memory erased to a certain extent, allowing the memories to slowly bleed back through. Former Powers After being placed into "witchness protection", Macy was stripped of her aura which caused her to lose her active witchly powers. *'Telekinesis:' Macy possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings and inanimate objects with her mind. She can use her telekinesis to various effects, and has been able to deviate certain magical energies and objects, fire telekinetic forcebolts, stop/restart a person's heart, and telekinetically strangle someone. She primarily channels her powers through concentration alone, but has on occasion used hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats. According to Harry, she was able to master this power quickly due to her high IQ. ---- Due to the circumstances of her resurrection, Macy had demon blood running through her veins that empowers her to an extent. This demon blood has also been known to draw out the darkness from within her. According to Dr. Julia Wagner, Macy's demon nature was introduced into her blood cell like an infection rather than being genetic like a hybrid. After her witchly powers became inaccessible to her due to her aura being stripped in Safe Space, Macy still retained her demon capabilities. She had her demon side and powers stripped by the hands of Abigael, and has no demonic aspects anymore, evidenced by that she can now touch the Book of Elders with no consequences. *'Pyrokinesis:' Macy awakened the ability to project fire from her hand. According to Harry, this ability stems from Macy's demon-nature. She at first had little control over it and did not know what triggered the power when she has used it to protect Mel from a Rat Demon,Safe Space but since had learnt how to consciously use it, even in a defensive manner. *'Evil Sight:' After touching a rune in the Vortex Viribus underneath Vera Manor, Macy awoke a latent power tied to the demon inside her known as the "evil sight". According to Priyanka Bari, this ability allows Macy to see through the eyes of evil and even remotely perceive evil acts, including those that have occurred in the past. *'Pain Resistance:' A new demonic trait that has thickened her skin and frayed her nerves, dulling her pain receptors.According to Harry Greenwood in Touched by a Demon, this is a common attribute. *'Demonic Translation:' While looking through books, Macy found that she has the ability to read Illevaihcam (also known as the Devil's Tongue).Ambush *'Voice Manipulation:' Whenever Macy is overwhelmed by her demon side, her voice will deepen and sound more threatening. ---- Macy temporarily acquired the Sacred Flame and became the Source, giving her a plethora of abilities. She lost all of them though when her and her sisters removed the power from her body. *'The Sacred Flame/The Source:' After taking on the power of the Source, Macy became the source of all magic itself. In The Source Awakens, Macy relinquished her title as the Source and the power has since been drained into her pendant. **'Advanced Incineration:' The ability to cause a being to disintegrate until only ash remains. After becoming the Source, Macy used this demonic power to vanquish Alastor. **'Fading:' The ability to teleport through light. ***'Remote Fading:' The ability to teleport other beings without having to physical touch them. Macy was able to teleport her sisters and Harry without having to touch them after becoming the Source. She was also able to teleport Mel's bracelet and Maggie's staff back to them. **'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp reality on a cosmic scale. Macy warped reality to make sure Niko would be okay, erased mortals' memories and made them think it was all a dream after becoming the Source. Macy could also use her powers to rewrite history, creating several different timelines. **'Resurrection:' Macy could revive the dead, seen when she used this power to bring Galvin back to life. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' After taking on the Sacred Flame, Macy's telekinetic powers were highly sensitive and augmented. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense people and objects, etc. **'Telepathy:' The ability to read minds. **'Disintegration:' The ability to cause objects to disintegrate into nothing. Macy was powerful enough to destroy the Prism of Souls, an artifact that was thought to be impossible to destroy. **'Aerokinesis:' The ability to manipulate air. Macy used this power to create a whirlwind around herself and send her sisters flying around the attic. **'Immortality:' The ability to live a potentially eternal life. As the Source of All Evil, Macy became immortal. ;Abilities * Scientific Knowledge: Macy has an aptitude for science and possesses great knowledge on a range of scientific fields, though she favors biology due to her being a geneticist. Macy is able to use her scientific knowledge to understand the biology of certain demons and to exploit their weaknesses. * Baking: Macy has a fondness for baking and knows several recipes such as cookies, shortbread, and even soufflé. She was able to use this hobby of hers to bake cookies with a high enough sugar ratio to cause a reaction within the Harbinger of Hell. Weaknesses * Shellfish Allergy: Macy possesses an allergy to shellfish. Formar Weaknesses * The Ibi: Due to being resurrected with demon blood by the Necromancer Knansie, Macy gained a demonic side which was dormant until her witch powers were awoken. This demonic side caused Macy's powers to become dark, as well as her personality. However, since she had her demonic side and powers stripped, she is no longer affected by them. Equipment * Yin and Yang Pendant: (formerly) Marisol had Dexter gift Macy a magical pendant, which was enchanted to help Macy balance herself and control her powers and dark side.George Northy's Twitter In The Source Awakens, this pendant was split into three pieces and hidden around the world by Harry with the locations being wiped from the sisters' memories. Relationships Family *'Macy and Maggie Vera:' Maggie was quick to accept Macy as a sister, causing the two to become close fast. The two continued to grow closer together but there were times when Macy felt as if Maggie and Mel were against her, making her an outsider. Later on Macy learns from Galvin that Dexter fathered Maggie, making them full sisters. *'Macy and Mel Vera:' Macy and her younger half-sister. Mel had a rough start in their relationship but were able to come together as sisters. Macy is very cool and collected, always wanting to make the logical decision which goes against Mel's personality who is very passionate and always goes with what feels right to her. *'Macy and Marisol Vera:' Macy has mixed feelings toward Marisol since Marisol gave her up. Macy wants to have a relationship with her mother but she also wants answers for why she was abandoned. She found out the truth, her mother made a deal with a Necromancer to save her life. Necromancer told Marisol if she sees her daughter again that Macy would die. Marisol was forced to leave. *'Dexter Vaughn:' After Marisol abandoned Macy, Dexter went on to raise his daughter and eventually sent her to boarding school. He later died in life, leaving Macy affected deeply. Romantic Life *'Macy and Julian Shea:' Macy is currently dating Julian Shea. *'Macy and Galvin Burdette:' Macy and Galvin became close when Macy arrived in Hilltowne. Macy was comfortable enough to tell him about her sisters and her mother. Galvin continued to hint that he wanted to pursue more with Macy but Macy was distracted by her new status as a witch. With some help from Maggie, Macy was able to overcome any and all worries and kissed Galvin. Galvin later moves on to dating a sports journalist, Summer. A while later, Galvin breaks up with Summer and Macy asks him out, giving their relationship another chance. After Galvin learns Macy's a witch, they begin dating. Macy later loses her virginity to Galvin. Their relationship permanently ends when Galvin sacrifices himself for the greater good. * Wes: Deciding to take Maggie's advice, Macy decided to try the new dating app. She went on a date with a man named Wes who targeted her to breed half-human half-Cicada demons. Wes was later killed by Mel when rescuing Macy. Friends * Macy and Harry Greenwood: Macy and Harry share a deep sense of trust in each other. Appearances Trivia *Macy's character is a combination of both Prue Halliwell and Paige Matthews from the original Charmed series. **Like Prue, she was the oldest sister; and similar to Paige, she is the unknown, long-lost sister. They all shared the power of telekinesis. However, Paige's telekinetic power worked through orbs due to her whitelighter part. **Like Prue, she could read Latin and is very intelligent. **Like Prue, in the Charmed comics, Macy became the embodiment of all magic. Prue absorbed the Nexus of The All, while Macy absorbed the Sacred Flame. **Like Paige, Macy is a mixture of two different species. While Paige was a hybrid of a witch and a Whitelighter, Macy is a witch infected with demonic blood. **Also like Paige, she did not grow up with her sisters. *Madeleine Mantock, the actor who plays Macy, is actually younger than co-star Melonie Diaz who plays the middle sister, Mel. **Mantock was the third and final of the three actresses that portray the three sisters to be cast. *Macy appears to be more skilled in potion brewing than her sisters due to her scientific knowledge. In the original series, the middle sister was the one with the potion brewing skills due to her cooking knowledge. *In the episode, Sweet Tooth, Macy's costume was Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld. This hinted at Macy's future storyline with her inner darkness and her demon blood. *Her dad was the first of the Charmed Ones' fathers to be mentioned on the show. In the original, Victor Bennett was the father of three of the four Charmed Ones. **She and Maggie share the same father. *In Bug a Boo, Macy is revealed to have a love for dogs and prime numbers. *In Manic Pixie Nightmare, Macy loses her virginity to Galvin. *Macy was bullied in school. *On her tenth birthday her father gave her a yin yang necklace. *Macy's deepest insecurity is being abandoned according to Maggie. *Macy's zodiac sign is Sagittarius.Sagittarius *It is implied that Macy is lactose intolerant. **In The Truth about Kat and Dogs, Mel and Maggie perform the Absum Veri Spell to try to find Macy, and they initially believe the thing she denies is dairy, as she once went ballistic when there was no more almond milk in the refrigerator. Quotes "This whole sisterhood, Power of Three thing... it's really just you two and me, the outsider." — Macy to Mel and Maggie in Let This Mother Out. ---- "And I'm sorry for criticizing you for making your decisions based off on your emotions. It's just I've spent my entire life trying to keep mine in check. And I guess it comes off as cold, but it's how I protect myself." — Macy to Mel in Exorcise Your Demons. ---- "I feel... tainted. In science, when something dies, it doesn't come back. It's unnatural. It's inherently wrong. I'm inherently wrong." — Macy to Harry in You're Dead to Me. ---- "I see you. And I’m not going to turn away. You were cursed to cover up the crime of a powerful man. So that no one would ever see your pain. But I see it. And I’m so sorry. Know that you are not to blame. And now you can let go. And you can let go of all these people, too. We will do everything in our power to right these wrongs. Like the ones done to Daphne and to you… and to so many others." — Macy to Medusa in ''Switches & Stones''. Gallery |-|Season 1= Macy 1.jpg Macy_Vaughn_profile.png 1x1-Photo-of-baby-Macy-and-her-mom.gif 104 sistersleturebyHarry.png 1x05 Macy throws Harry.gif Macy Season1.png 1x10-Macy-and-Galvin-1.gif Macy and Maggie.gif Macy throws Cid.gif 1x13-Pixionary-Enchanted-page-4.gif Macy want to lose her virginity.gif CHD-122-Macy.png |-|Season 2= Potentia Trium.gif 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif Command Center Library.jpg Darklighter Poison.jpg Macy Darklighter Poison.jpg 2x01 Macy fire throwing.gif 2x01 Vera Manor in Seattle.gif Book of Elders Electrokinesis.gif Tongue Elasticity.gif Tenor (4).gif Seven Circle Night Club security.gif Power Cuffs.gif Mel and Maggie Cloaking Serum wear off.gif Power Stones.gif Binding Rope.gif Power Stones 2.gif 2x06 Macy using Pyrokinesis to deflect.gif Macy Curse Words 2.jpg 2x12 Power Stripping.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Hilltowne University Staff and Faculty Category:Resurrected